


Jesse Get's What He Wants

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Jesse Instigates It, M/M, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: After Jesse is turned away by Gabriel, he takes things into his own hands. Well mouth really.Jesse is roughly 18 in this fic, but the reader can imagine him any age.Prompt was cuckolding





	Jesse Get's What He Wants

It wasn't shocking news to anyone that Jesse McCree didn't take rejection well. The kid had just been picked up from Deadlock less than 2 years ago and had almost all the rebelliousness trained out of him and turned into a respectful young man. Except when it came to Reyes.  
The man brought out the best and the worst in the kid.

 

Reyes had become his babysitter after sticking his neck out for him originally and the kid had stuck to him like glue. If Reyes gave him any praise at all the kid would shine for the rest of the day. On the other hand if Reyes left for a mission, the kid got antsy and would cause trouble every chance he got which only seem to get worse when Genji joined Blackwatch.

  
Which brought Jesse to this present moment crouched under Reyes' desk waiting for the very important Blackwatch meeting to begin. He knew Gabe wanted this meeting to go perfectly or they would be back at square one with their Overwatch partners, which meant more paperwork and meeting where he would have to dress up and smile.   
It was the perfect revenge, he would get what he wanted and Gabe would finally give it to him.   
  
He may have been overreacting, but when it came to Jesse not getting what he wanted there was only the extreme. So even after the kid had gathered the immense courage to hint to his commander that he wanted his cock, specifically in his mouth, he was harshly turned down.   
Reyes stating that it would be a conflict of interests and against Blackwatch rules.   
That only led to Jesse calling for him to change the rules being the head of Blackwatch and earning him a heavy kick from Reyes' boot sending him through the door of his quarters and into the hallway.   
  
He pulled himself closer to the wooden wall of Gabriel's personal desk as he heard the door open, voices and footsteps streaming in.   
He almost couldn't hold his laughter back as he watch the familiar boots and thighs of his commander step in front of the desk, hearing the rest of the people take their respective seats in front of it.   
Now he loved Blackwatch as much as the next person, but he knew that these meetings really just consisted of the board members talking at Reyes' and wanting him to make changes where they saw fit.   
  
Jesse waited till they all had started talking, preoccupying themselves with the meeting to finally put his hands on Gabe.   
He expected at least some sort of jump or start from the man at the feeling of unknown hands on his thighs, but alas nothing. Smiling Jesse got down to it, pulling the commanders' rolling chair closer slowly to firmly plant his head against the man's thigh testing his luck.   
  
The older man only coughed unaffected until playfully Jesse moved forward to lick a thick stripe over the rough black fabric covering his crotch.   
Jesse's head slammed into the back of the desk wall as Reyes suddenly put his boot on the boy's chest and knocked him back causing a very loud bang.   
Snickering Jesse listened as all the talking suddenly stopped until one person asked cautiously "Are you okay there Commander Reyes?"   
  
The man cleared his throat again shaking his head "Yeah, just my bad knee again, please continue," He said, not taking off any pressure from Jesse's chest pinning him to the desk wall.   
Laughing silently Jesse pulled his leg up slipping his foot out of his boot and carefully placing it on his commanders thigh where his head rested earlier. Holding his breath he pushed his foot into Reyes' crotch stuttering at the size under his arch, until he felt the pressure of the boot on his chest slowly ease up enough for him quickly slide out from under it.   
  
Maneuvering back to his original spot he rested his head on the man's thigh not pausing to run his mouth over the now obvious bulge in the commanders pants. He pulled back enough to run his tongue over his lips taking a moment to taste the residue in his mouth, not getting enough to satisfy him softly placing his fingers on the waistband in front of him only to pause.   
  
"You might be right Mrs.Dearman, one of our problems with our Blackwatch agents might be not knowing when to stop and think about the consequences of their actions," Reyes said gruffly obviously straining and speaking to a second party who he nudged with his boot.   
  
"That is well said Commander thank you for agreeing," The gray haired woman said somewhat taken aback. Gabe wasn't listening though trying to pull all of his training of enduring torture back to the forefront of his mind as he bent another pen above the desk.   
  
Jesse just snickered slowly sliding his hands under the man's dress uniform to run over his stomach which was tight with restraint, until bringing them back down to undo the button and zipper silently.   
  
He let out the smallest groan that thankfully went unnoticed by the rest of the members of the room as he pulled the full length of Reyes' cock out of his pants. Not wasting a second he pressed a soft kiss to the head, feeling the body attached adjust himself in the chair anxiously.   
Blushing Jesse slowly eased his mouth down the thick length content to just sit there on his knees weighing it on his tongue.   
He whimpered at the mouthful, realizing he couldn't take all of it and though he wanted to he couldn’t without his head hitting the top of the desk. Rolling his eyes he rested his weight back on his heels and savored the thick taste that seemed to create the perfect ache in his jaw he missed since joining Blackwatch. Closing his eyes he rested his hands in a loose grip in the fabric of Gabe's pants as he tried to keep quiet and not interrupt more of the meeting.   
  
  
Gabriel loosed his grip on the data pad they had handed him at the beginning of the meeting as he felt Jesse silently hold his cock in his mouth.   
  
The meeting ended quickly after that without anymore close calls and thankfully no one dared to come too close to Gabe's desk as he shook their hands.   
Smiling he pushed his chair back from the desk slightly after everyone had left watching as the kid slowly came back to him from where he had dozed off slightly firmly keeping Gabe's cock in his mouth.   
  
"You are one big thorn in my side you know that kid," Reyes said fondly running his hands through Jesse's hair guiding the kid up into his lap and off of his cock, shuttering at the sudden cold.   
  
"Told you I would be worth it," Jesse said contently a grin on his face as he dozed slightly   


Gripping the boy by the scruff of his collar he pushed him back down under the desk smirking " I told you you had to learn about consequences though, now sit under that desk, stay quiet and keep my cock warm for me like the good boy you are.”

 

“Yes Papi,” Jesse smiled dropping back down to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! These were just small prompt fills to keep me writing in between blocks. Hope you have a great day and leave me a comment if you want :)


End file.
